cinema_villains_wikiafandomcom-20200213-history
Judge Doom
Baron von Rotten, better known as Judge Doom, was the main antagonist of Who Framed Roger Rabbit. He was the (former) judge of Toontown, Eddie's arch-nemesis, and the Toon Patrol's former leader and boss. Biography In Who Framed Roger Rabbit For the majority of the film, Doom poses as a high-ranking judge. However, he employs tactics that are at odds with traditional views of justice, such as the employment of a mob of weasel gangsters (whom he has hired as his new henchmen) and the execution of toons through a chemical paint thinner solution called the Dip, which is said to be the only way to truly kill a toon forever. Judge Doom wishes to destroy Toontown in order to build a freeway over the entire area. He is happy to commit genocide to do so, building a huge machine by which to literally erase Toontown from existence via the use of high-powered cannons filled with Dip. His plans are in danger of being foiled if anyone finds the will to Toontown, which gives the toons rightful ownership of the land. In an attempt to prevent this from happening, Doom murders several prominent figures who could potentially end his scheme, namely Marvin Acme and R. K. Maroon, framing the troubled Roger in the process. In desperation, Roger seeks help and advice from Eddie, despite his reluctance to get involved in another case involving a toon since a toon once murdered his brother. The event had hardened the once fun-loving detective and made him extremely cynical of toons. For the majority of the film, Judge Doom is portrayed as being almost xenophobic and merciless towards toons and regards them as vermin (despite hiring some as henchmen). However, by the end of the film, Doom turns out to be hypocritical, revealing that he is a toon himself, one that is murderously insane and the one responsible for the death of Eddie's brother Teddy a few years back. At the end of the film, Doom and Eddie fight in the Acme Factory where Doom is squashed flat by his own steamroller. Since he is a toon, he survives this and manages to re-inflate himself before revealing his true appearance to Eddie. After failing to kill Eddie with a cartoon circular saw, Doom meets his demise when Eddie activates the Dip machine which douses the evil judge in his own concoction. As he begins to melt, Doom shows more of his "toony" nature as he can't resist doing a parody of the Wicked Witch of the West's death throes (screaming in pain, "I'm melting! Melting!"). He finally melts into the Dip-soaked floor and dissolves, leaving behind only his clothes and a rubber mask. When the other toons come to investigate, they all wonder what Doom really was and what he actually looked like under the mask; however, they soon realize that it doesn't matter what Doom was as they are now safe from his wrath forever and celebrate their victory. Category:Disney Villains Category:Humans Category:Dark Judges Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Xenophobes Category:Genocidal Villains Category:Mass Murderer Category:Murderer Category:Torturer Category:Trickster Category:Slanderers Category:Fearmongers Category:Archenemy Category:Provoker Category:Sophisticated Villains Category:Master Manipulator Category:Liars Category:Sociopaths Category:Complete Monster Category:Swordsmen Category:Gunmen Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Big Bads Category:Old Villains Category:Criminals Category:Comedy Villains Category:1980s Debut